


Excursion

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Being Lost, Crossover, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: A mission to pick up supplies get interesting for Finn and Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Excursion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



The mission, that so far is mostly holding Poe’s hand as they make their way to a temple that holds an old Rebellion cache, stops being easy when Finn senses two other people in the temple.

“They’re scared and confused,” he informs Poe.

It doesn’t take long for two people in strange blue and white uniforms to come trampling out to join them. Then it gets interesting when Steve and Robin ask where they are.

“What do you mean planet?” Robin demands.

“Where are you from?” Finn asks.

“Earth?” Steve tries.

“Never heard of it, but we’ll try to help.”


End file.
